


Curtain Call

by Zimmikins



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depressed Sportacus, Depression, Double Drabble, Gen, I always thought of sporty being secretly depressed even as a kid so yeah, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Cursing, SH mention, Sort of? - Freeform, What Have I Done, i swear he takes happy pills like davey, i wrote this instead of paying attention in class, let's be honest being sportacus is probably super fucking hard, no one can be that happy, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmikins/pseuds/Zimmikins
Summary: Of all the things the elf was good at, you'd never expect one of them to be acting.





	Curtain Call

When kids are really little, most of them want to grow up to be a superhero or something of that nature.

They won't for long.

Being a hero is absolutely fucking _exhausting._

______Barely anyone knew it, but it was really less about saving lives and more about acting. Out of all the things Sportacus was good at, you wouldn't expect him to be a good actor, because no one could tell that he was doing an act almost all the time. No matter how many smiles you have to fake, no matter how many scars litter your body, no matter how many antidepressants you have to take, you just have to brave it all and act positive and optimistic no matter what. It was an obligation that should have been a red flag.

"For the children," they said, "for the kids." But at this point, even the kids could see through it.  


Something had to change, and it had to change soon.


End file.
